


I hate you(but I love you now)

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Zelda fics! [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anger, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecurity, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Past Abuse, Post-Breath of the Wild, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: "Tell me Link. Do you remember me?""Yes, but I wish I didn't. I hate you."OrNow that Wild has his memories back, he decides he no longer likes the girl who hated him and was jealous of him all those years ago.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Zelda fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863019
Comments: 21
Kudos: 268





	I hate you(but I love you now)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friend who hates Flora and blames her for Wild dying.  
> They argued that after he got all his memories back, he wouldn't like her anymore because in most of the memories she was awful to Wild. So, I took it upon myself to write a fic about with a few other elements as well. 
> 
> Also, I wrote Wild really different from how I would normally write him,aka, a sad anxious, insecure babie who blames himself for everything, but there are still underlying hints to him being that way.  
> I decided to give him a more strong willed personality in this one. 
> 
> Anyways! I'm rambling! Enjoy the fic!! <3

_—_ 4 months ago — 

_Wild panted heavily, clutching his bow tightly in one hand and his other hand was pressing firmly into his ribs that sported a nasty gash straight across them._

_He watched Zelda seal away Calamity once and for all(or so he hoped)_

_Once the deed was done she turned to him, smiling. He wanted to sceam at her, this was no time to be fucking smiling like he hung the stars._

_He could register in his head that she was speaking to him but the words weren't procesing, they seemed to just go in one ear and out the other. He didn't care to listen to whatever she had to say._

_However, his mind caught onto her last sentence._

_"May I ask.... Do you remember me?" She asked him with that same smile as before._

_He felt anger boiling in his belly. He wished he hadn't remembered her. He'd rather remember anything than her._

_"Yes." She looked at him in surprise. As if she had never heard him speak. He then remembered that he never spoke a hundred years ago, he took a vow of silence when he became the princesses knight._

_"That's wond-"_

_"But I wish I didn't." Wild scoffed. Zelda looked taken aback._

_"Pardon?"_

_"I said, I wish I didn't remember you. I hate you." He hissed at the princess. Could she even be called that anymore? Hyrule was long gone and even if it wasn't, the people have gone 100 hundred years without a royal family, he doubted they'd just accept Zelda as it's ruler._

_And with that he turned on his heel and started limping away, leaving a stuttering Zelda behind._

_He didn't want to hear what she had to say. He dealt with her for so long back then, endured so much from her when he was just trying to help her. He refused to do it again. He wouldn't do it again._

_—_ Present Day — 

Wild and his eight companions were trudging through one of the many forests in his land, they had been exploring for many days, trying to find the reason the Goddesses had sent them here in the first place. 

They hated it. They could all collectively agree that Wild's Hyrule was their least favorite. It was so big and so.... Ruined. It was sad for most of them to see Hyrule this way. 

And not only that but... Wild refused to speak of many things about his world. Like what exactly had happened to it? What happened to the castle? Where was Zelda? Was she alive? 

He got particularly mad whenever Zelda was mentioned. He would pull his hood up and stop speaking all together, he wouldn't even sign to them

They all wondered what happened with Zelda for him to react this way. Perhaps... She had died? Maybe that was the cause for his cold attitude when she was brought up?

They had just arrived in Hateno, they were in the area and decided to stop here for a visit to Wild's home and for some much needed rest.

But... Ever since they stepped foot in the town, Wild was on edge. The town's people were giving him worried looks, he seemed to know what they meant. He sent them all to his home once he got the same look from several people.

All eight of them were on edge as they waited for Wild to come back from the general store. It seemed like ages passed but in reality it was probably only a few minutes.

And then they heard yelling. It was Wild. And a woman.

Everyone rushed outside to see Wild storming towards the bridge, headed their way, a blonde woman with a bob trailing after him, they were arguing.

"Link please! Just hear me out!"

"I have told you time and time again that I don't want to hear shit you have to say to me, Zelda!" There is their answer to the Zelda question. "And stop fucking calling me Link! Link is dead! He died on that battlefield 100 years ago protecting your ass! I am not Link, I am Wild!" He yelled at her, not once stopping to look at her.

Sky noticed that the once lively town was eerily quiet as the two fought.

"Lin-"

"It's Wild!"

"Fine! Wild, please just listen to what I have to say!"

Wild whipped around at a scary speed. Sky was surprised he didn't lose his footing. He stopped in his tracks right on the path leading to his house, Zelda stopped at the end of the bridge.

"You have no right to ask anything of me! You put me through four years of bullshit in my already hellish life! Made me feel like shit for doing my job and trying to help you, and then when it's time for me to fulfill my duty as the Champion Hero, you got in my way and got me killed! You made me fail Hyrule, Zelda. You made me fail my friends, my family, the king, my people." He was seething at this point. He was red with anger

It was hard to make Wild angry, the only times he would get angry is if someone was in his way on the battlefield... Oh well, now that Sky thought of it, that was the only time.

"You may have thought that I would stay the same after the shrine of resurrection, but you were wrong. I'm not the obedient little fifteen year old from back then. I'm a person with real feelings, and my feelings are making it very clear that I hate you." Zelda was quiet.

"Zelda, you didn't think I'd find out did you? Urbosa said it. She said that you hated me, that I was a reminder of your failures. You hated me as if it's _my_ fault you couldn't unlock your powers. As if it was _my_ fault the people liked _me_ better than their princess. As if it was _my_ fault I could hear the sword. As if it was _my damn fault_ the Goddesses thought you were unworthy of having the powers of Hylia." A loud smack resounded around them.

Wild's head was turned to the side and Zelda's hand was raised. She was pissed.

Sky looked to the rest of the group, worried. They all sported the same expression Sky could only assume he was wearing as well. Worry and confusion.

Wild chuckled. "There's the Zelda I remember. You don't like it when people tell you the truth. You don't like that I have a mind of my own now. Well guess what princess." He said the word 'princess' with such venom, Sky shuddered.

"I'm not getting my ass beaten anymore and I'm able to be my own person now." Sky's eyes widened, Wild was beaten?

Zelda inhaled deeply. "Link."

"For the last fucking time, it's Wild."

"Now, I know you don't like it Zelda but face the truth. It's your fault Hyrule fell, not mine. It took me a long time to acknowledge it wasn't my fault Calamity destroyed Hyrule, and now, because my family helped me realize that, I know now that it was you, not me. You spent too much time being jealous of me and all I had done, that you hadn't spent enough time trying to be worthy of your place as the princess of wisdom and unlock your powers." Wild sighed in exhaustion.

"If you had listened to Urbosa and gone somewhere safe, I wouldn't have had to die to the guardians. Do you know how painful it was, Zelda?" She shook her head.

"I didn't expect you to. It felt like I was being exploded for starters, cause I was, and once I got back up, the places that were hit, they burnt and it felt like I was being stabbed by a hundred spears at the same time. I was hit fifteen times by them, and yet I kept going. On pure adrenaline and what I believed to have been the strength of the heros before me. I kept going because I had a duty to full fill, but you. I had to protect you because you insisted on staying on the field." Sky was scared, he's never seen Wild this upset, the poor kid was crying for Pete's sake!

"Maybe if you had spent a little more time actually wanting to save Hyrule and it's people, we would've won and we wouldn't be having this conversation. I wouldn't have fucking died! I wouldn't have had to be brought back to a life I didn't want to live! I wouldn't have had t feel my memories fade away for all those years! I wouldn't have had to wake up inside some weird room with no memory of who I am, where I am, or what the hell I was to do." He sobbed and furiously scrubbed at his eyes.

"If you had just wanted your duty as the princess with the powers of the goddess, I wouldn't be covered in these monstrous scars! Do you have any idea what people think when they see them!? They think I'm a freak! I hate myself for looking like this! Why couldn't your stupid shrine just heal me the rest of the way!?" Everyone was quiet.

They all knew he was insecure about his scars sometimes but they had no idea it was that bad. No one knew that he hated himself for the way he looked.

"Leave me alone Zelda. You bring back memories. Bad memories, so just stay away from me. Don't talk to me again. Don't look at me again. Now get the fuck off my property or I'll get the head of the village." Wild no longer sounded angry, just tired. Exhausted even.

He stared Zelda down for a few seconds and then turned around. Shoving past Legend and Time to get into his house, he slammed the door behind himself, leaving the eight boys and Zelda outside by themselves.

"Princess Zelda, if I'm understanding correctly. Did you hit Wild?" Sky asked quietly in disbelief.

"It wasn't just me."

Sky clenched his jaw, how could she hit such a kind selfless boy? Not only her but others as well? Wild has never done a thing in his life to deserve that.

This Zelda... She was a disgrace to Sun. A disgrace to the Goddesses blood.

"Shame on you, Zelda. You have disgraced the goddess Hylia by doing such a thing. You have disgraced your family name by laying a hand on your appointed Knight, the Hero of Courage, the Champion Hero. Never show you face here again." Sky said calmly and then walked inside.

There he found Wild crying at his table. Hood pulled up to cover his face, obviously trying to hide it. "Oh Wild... Honey, don't cry. Can I touch you?" Wild nodded his head softly, Sky sighed internally in relief and then wrapped the boy in a hug, gently rubbing his back.

"It's okay, it's okay to cry Wild, don't be ashamed, just let it all out. There you go, that's good." It took some long moments for him to stop crying but once he did, Sky crouched down so he could see Wild's eyes under the hood.

"Hey bud." Sky smiled gently. "I know you hate your scars but I think they're beautiful, did you know that?" Wild scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why would you think something disgusting that makes me look like a monster is beautiful?"

"Because you went through something terrible and you lived from it. You're a survivor and these scars are your show of life and persistence on saving your country." Sky rolled up his sleeve to the elbow, revealing a series of small tree looking scars going all the way up his arm

"See this? I was struck by lighting during my battle with Demise, I love these scars. You know why?" Wild shook his head quickly, his eyes wide in intrigue like a small child's. Sky laughed softly.

"Because I survived that battle and this is what I have to show for it. I used to hate them and never wore short sleeves because of it, but I have come to terms with them and have accepted them as a part of me and my history. Wild, do you think I'm ugly for my scars?" Sky asked softly, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"No! Of course not! You're not ugly! Your scars are... Unique and... Pretty I dare say." Wild said, gently tracing a finger across the scar.

"Are any of the others ugly for sporting scars of their own?" Wild aggressively shook his head no once again.

"Then why are yours ugly? Why are you ugly because of your scars?" Sky's soft gaze turned serious and stoney, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Wild was quiet, seeming to shrink further into his hood. "Because... Unlike everyone else, I have my scars because I fail-"

"Wild if you say that you failed, I will scream. You didn't fail, you did all you could to save Hyrule, okay? And you redeemed yourself by saving Hyrule when you could. Despite failing the first time, you came back stronger than before, and this time you prevailed!" Sky was doing his best to make Wild feel better. He wasn't sure how to do it though, Wild was tough to handle.

"You'll understand one day, Wild. You're young now, too young to fully accept everything, it's too soon for your mind to let you. But you will understand that these scars aren't bad, they made you who you are today."

"And from what I understand, if these scars weren't here, you wouldn't be the Wild I know. You wouldn't be the daring and courageous boy that jumps off mountain peaks to sheild surf down the sides, the boy that rides Lynels around like a regular old horse. Wild, if it weren't for these scars, you wouldn't be you."

"You would be a soldier boy who silently took all the pain that everyone thrust upon him, the boy who obediently listened to every command given to him, even if it wasn't related to his job. That isn't who you were meant to be."

Sky took a breath and held it, he slowly pulled Wild's hood down, revealing the boys astonished face. "I know that you hate these scars, but I love them. I love them because they make my best friend who he is today, without them, you wouldn't be my best friend right now." Sky pulled Wild down into a loose but comforting hug, and kissed the side of his head, where his scarring was.

Wild smiled softly. The words spoken to him made him feel a small bit better, and maybe Sky was right. Maybe one day, just maybe. He'd be able to love his scars like Sky did. And maybe he'd look at them in the same way.

A reminder of his triumph.

A reminder of his survival.

He hugged Sky back and for once since he first met the group of eight, he felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very very rushed, I did it in about three hours?? But I'm satisfied with it and might be turning it into a series, but only Time will tell! I after all have quite a few fics that need finishing at the moment so well see~  
> Anyways~  
> How did ya like it? Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> (Also, go check out my other Zelda fic, it's better than this one)


End file.
